The Day After Xmas
by AJeff
Summary: It's the day after Xmas and Izzie gets a surprise. Alex and Izzie


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex and Izzie.**

It was the day after xmas and Izzie had the house all to herself. George and Meredith left for their early morning shift. She rolled out of bed around 9:00, did a few stretches and headed to the bathroom. Since it was a free day for her, she decided to do a little jogging to work off the holiday food she'd been eating from the last couple of weeks. She was disappointed that Alex hadn't even tried to contact her. Of course, she was still angry at him for breaking her heart and the sight of Olivia made her sick to the stomach, but, it was xmas. And the unexpected do happen, don't they? She even made a wish on a shooting star the night before and waited for him. But, nothing. Last time she'll ever believe in myths, she told herself.

She nearly stumbled on a box as she opened the front door. Cussing to herself, she picked it up and realized it was from the local florist. The envelope simply read "Izzie." She looked around but found no one in sight. Inside the box was a dozen beautiful red roses. She closed her eyes and took a whiff of it and smiled. When she opened her eyes, she was dumbfounded for Alex stood in front of her.

"Merry xmas, Izzie," he said shyly, with one hand stuffed into the pocket of his pants.

"You're a day late," she told him annoyed, but she could feel her heart pounding rapidly.

Alex ran his hands through his short hair. "I did come by last night, but, I guess you had a party here. So, I left."

"It was just George, Meredith and Christina. You came by?" Her heart pitter pattered.

He nodded. "Yea. I didn't want you to make a scene just in case I wasn't welcomed and I asked myself why the hell was I standing here ready to right the doorbell, so I changed my mind. I got scared and left.

"You're very brave, aren't you? You think you can just appear here and think everything would be alright with us?"

"No. I know everything's not right with us, but, I just wanted to wish you a merry xmas." He turned to leave, but stopped when she called out to him.

"Alex!"

He turned quickly and a surprised look was on his face as Izzie approached him, standing an arms length away.

"George and Meredith's at the hospital. Would you like to come in?" She pulled his arm gently before he had a chance to answer and was led into the house.

Izzie left Alex alone in the living room as she emerged a few minutes later with her bouquet of roses in a vase and placed it on the dining table.

"It's nice." He didn't know what else to say. Since when was the arrogant Dr. Alex Karev was at a lost for words. He watched as she crawled under the xmas tree as if rummaging for a lost item.

"You need help, Izzie?"

"No, I'm fine," she mumbled getting up and presented him with a gift box.

"For me?"

"Well, you are the only one here, Alex. Yes, it's for you. I got it the other day."

"You're angry at me and you still went out to get me a gift?" He asked confused.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asked as she pulled a ribbon out of her hair and let her long tresses fall down to her shoulders.

He fumbled with it and Izzie helped him. "A silk tie. Thank you. Izzie, I wasn't expecting anything from you after what I did."

"Well, at first I got it so you could hang yourself with it, but, thought it would be much nicer if it went around a dress shirt when and if we ever go out again."

"Oh, Izzie. I was such a fool to have hurt you like that. I never imagined you'd want to pick up where we left off." He pulled her close and was within inches away from her lips when she broke loose.

"Who said anything about picking up were we left off? I don't want that."

"I-I guess I misunderstood." He stood with an astonished look on his face.

She held out her hand to him. "Hello, my name is Isobel Stevens."

"Alex, Alex Karev." He shook her hand gently.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Maybe we can start a new beginning." Izzie pulled him by the collar of his shirt, her lips touched his. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately.

"Merry xmas, Izzie," he murmured in between his kisses.

"Merry xmas, Alex"

**The End**


End file.
